The Cloud and the Sky
by mayazero
Summary: Dino accused you of cheating him with Squalo, angry and disappointed, you kissed Squalo in front of him. how will you fix this mess? ReaderxDino slight ReaderxSqualo.


**The Cloud and the Sky**

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you!"

"Wait (name)!" shouted the blond Cavallone boss as he watched me leave the room and before he could reach me, I already slammed the door in his face. Damn that Dino! Does he really take me as the kind to cheat? How many times do I have to tell him that Squalo and I are only friends, heck he's my best friend! If he doubts me that much then I might as well cheat!

"VOI! (name) there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, the boss wants you in his office now!" shouted Squalo. Will you look at that? If Dino really wants something to happen between Squalo and I then I'll just make his imaginations into reality.

"What does he want?"

"He wants u to go and assassinate the French Prime Minister. He's been a thorn to the Vongola lately"

"That all?"

"Yeah" I was about to leave and head to the Varia Mansion when the stupid Bronco blocked my way.

"(name), please let's talk about it." He pleaded, showing that kicked puppy look that he knows I couldn't resist.

"No. we have nothing to talk about Dino, were done! As a matter of fact, Squalo and I are already going out now, right Squ-chan?" I said, turning towards Squalo, linking my arm to his. I could see Dino widen his eyes and mentally smirked. Take that you stupid Bronco!

"VOI! Wha-" I cut Squalo off with a kiss on the lips. I don't know what Dino's reaction to because I was busy glaring at Squalo, daring him to say another word after this kiss but I'm pretty sure he's royally pissed off right now. When I broke the kiss I glared one last time at Squalo before facing back at Dino. But his expression surprised me. He wasn't angry like I expected him to be, but was instead calm. Like he didn't just saw his girlfriends (or ex?) kiss a guy in front of him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about doubting you (name) but fine, if that's what you really then I'll respect your decision. Just remember, whatever you do in the end you'll always return to me." After that amazing speech he left, probably going back to his office. I stood their gaping at his retreating back. The nerve of him! I Humped and turn to the opposite side Dino took, taking Squalo with me.

* * *

It's been a month since I broke up with Dino and to say I was depressed is an understatement, I'm a mess. None of the Varia would dare go near me, even Xanxus. Squalo and Lussuria kept on bugging me about going back to Dino but to hell with him! I've got my pride to worry about. I wouldn't be a part of Varia if I'm easily controlled by my emotions. And so because of that another month rolled again and now even Xanxus is bugging me to. Saying I'm useless if I'm not taking any missions. Having enough of their nagging, that's how I found myself in front of the stupid Bronco's office. I knocked softly, after hearing a muffled "come in" I went inside and saw that I wasn't the only one who's a mess. Dino looked like his dog just died. He had big eye bugs and the usual sunny smile of his was turned into a frown. All in all he looked like he just came back from a funeral.

"Hey what happened to you?" I asked, as I was walking towards him. He looked back at me and jumped at his chair but him being the klutz that he is, fell down. He scrambled to stand up and I saw once again that blinding smile of his that first attracted me.

"(name), what brings you here?" he asked, I could tell he really wanted to hug me right now but held back. It irritated me and because of that I ran towards him and tackled him into a hug.

"I really missed you, you know? Why didn't you even contact me?" I asked, burying my face at his broad chest. He chuckled and it sent shivers at my spine. I really missed that sound.

"I figured you wanted some time to yourself and even though it hurts but I need to give that to you. I almost forgot that you were a cloud that can't be tied to anything and I was trying to do that to you." He replied and it sent my heart at frenzy. I looked back at him and smiled my rarest smile, the one that is reserved only for him.

"Stupid, just so you know, I already took the liberty and attached myself to one particular sky." And with that I kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: This story suddenly came to my mind in the middle of watching "The Ring" how that happened? I'll never know... anyway enjoy!**


End file.
